Pokemon X and Y: Charcoal's Chronicles
Pokemon X and Y: Charcoal's Chronicles is an anime which is released only for Pokemon TV and it'll air on Cartoon Network in 2015. Main Characters *'Charcoal' - A Delphox who is the leader of the group and Chester's best friend. He is the main character in the show. *'Ted' - A Pidgeot who is a service bird for Pidgeot Airlines. He serves as a bird to the group. *'Peter' - A Diggersby who helps the smaller Pokemon swim. He is also a great swimmer. *'Nala '- A Female Pyroar who acts as the mother of the gang. She is tender and sweet and sometimes help others like Slash. *'Flossy' - A Floette who is Charcoal's adopted daughter. She carries her yellow flower and is helpful. *'Yoko' - A Farfetch'D who wears clothes. She is the only character that wears clothes. *'Chester' - A Quilladin who is Charcoal's best friend. He is silly and likes to roll around. *'Pixel '- A Polar Vivillon who is the smartest butterfly pokemon. He was born in the snow and loves small berries to munch on. *'Pip' - An Azumarill who acts childish. He was once a Marill but somehow he evovled again and became childish for the rest of his life. He's Chester's sidekick. *'Spottie' - A Ledian who carries a hot pink purse with her. She likes to take stuff from wild Pokemon. *'Ashley' - A Raichu with gold hair and blueish purple highlights with a red hairclip. She is always charged up for a battle. *'Charlotte' - A Skitty wearing a marroon beret. She is always speaking French but speaks English a lot. Other Main Characters *'Precious '- A Furfrou who is loyal to Charcoal. She likes to be bathed and for walks. *'Bowser' - A Houndoom who is Precious' boyfriend. He is mighty and is mean to the others. *'Suzie' - A very young Dedenne who likes to eat berries. She likes to eat and cook them if cold. *'Cordelia' - A Ralts who is named after a character from King Lear. She can read minds on anyone. *'Stripes' - A Furret who likes to warm up by the fireplace. His fur never gets cold. *'Dan-Tran '- The Doduo brothers who always fight. They sometimes help each other. Pets *'Zelda' - A Gogoat who is the mascot of Charcoal's group. She has a pink blanket around her and likes to play. *'Rusty' - A Tauros who is The Perfume Club's mascot. He is friends with Zelda. Main Villains *'Rouge '- A Pancham who is the leader of Dark Squad. She takes her leaf and spy on anyone. *'Sneaky' - An Espurr and is Rouge's sidekick. He likes to steal stuff and takes them as his treasure. *'Jasmine - '''A beautiful Absol who acts as Rouge's big sister. She sometimes get into accidents. *'Chuckie''' - A Kecleon who is always act silly. He changes colors depending on a berry. *'Al '- A Sandile with sensitive teeth. He had to go to the dentist because of his teeth. *'Serene' - A Ducklett who always hold a Rubber Psyduck. She thinks that she's friendly and youngest in the squad. More Characters *'Nicole' - A Helioptile who wears a cowboy hat. She was raised in Texas and moved to Kalos to revive her memories from her hometown and speaks in a southern accent. *'Scorch' - A Charizard that Nicole trained. He was a starter at Professor Sycamore's lab. He can Mega Evolve into Charizard X *'Oliver' - An active Sylveon who always like to have fun. His favorite color is pink because of his fur. *'Slimette' - A Sliggoo who is helpful. She helps with the socializing support because of her skills. *'Marlene' - A Mawile who quickly became Slash's best friend. She sometimes help the crew for problems. *'Zig-Zag '- A friendly Zigzagoon who loves to learn. He sometimes zip and zoom through stuff he never knew about. Even More Characters *'Heidi' - A Beartic who has a crush on Charcoal. She was an orphan and was raised by Mamoswine. *'Slash '- A childish Sneasel who likes to team up with her alies. She was once an orphan and somehow she escaped. Currently, she dreams of being a hippie and sometimes when she gets her attention from bad guys (Like Team Flare), somebody would have to protect her because of her age. She used to be friends with the other Sneasels but they rejected her and somehow she made friends with a Mawile named Marlene. *'Calantha' - A wise Xerneas who is the godmother of all. In the games, she was genderless but She is female because of her look. She would heal any wound of anyone who got hurt. *'Adam' - A Sandslash who was born at a beach. He speaks in a surfer boy accent and likes to surf on his favorite surfboard. *'Nidster' - A Nidoran Male who is Adam's adopted little brother. He might be young but likes to nibble on anything. *'Sparky' - An Electrike who became Chester's pet. He likes to spark up a storm and can help anybody with troubles. The Perfume Club *'Toodles' - A Spritzee who is Ted's adopted little sister. She is young and is the founder of the club. *'Greeny' - A Ludicolo who is Toodles' best friend. He likes to dance sometimes play his ukulele. *'Shelly - '''A Dwebble who is the shy member of The Perfume Club. She rarely hides in her shell if scared. *'Smokey''' - A Torkoal who always warm up everyone. He sometimes use the steam from his shell to make anybody better with a cold. *'Percy '- A friendly Wingull who is a Perfume Club Member and best friend to Slash as advicer. He acts as best bird of class. Sides The Good side and Bad side. Good Side *'Harmony' - A Wigglytuff who is the nurse of all. She takes care of everybody and helped them feel better. She once delivered Charcoal's children Ember and Burny. *'Willow' - A wise Noctowl who is Harmony's assistant. She is very old and helps Harmony with anything. *'Ember' - A very young baby Fennekin who is Charcoal's daughter. She likes to play and sometimes sneeze. *'Burny - '''A baby Fennekin who is Charcoal's son. He is nice and frisky and sometimes to play with his father's tail. Bad Side *'Shadow''' - A Zoroark who is Charcoal's long lost best friend. He is the leader and is the father to his son Blackie. *'Blackie' - A Zoura who is Shadow's son. He is not a member but likes to ride on his father's back. He also has a crush on Ember. *'Sparkz' - An Emolga who is active. He might be cute but has a crush on Ashley. *'Seedy' - A Ferroseed who is shy. He's not a great mover so that Sparkz carries him in a flower pot.